Fractures in Trust
by le error
Summary: [TMNT2012] - Leonardo is attacked and injured by Karai and is slowly dying. His family begins to worry and Raphael feels guilty. Mild description of blood. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Collab. With __dondena._

He stormed into the lair with both fists clenched tightly at his sides as he entered. He could hear the rest of his brothers behind him, mumbling and huffing in his direction. He could only guess what they were on about. Leonardo began to unstrap his shoulder belt even when his fingers trembled in rage and frustration. He felt like ripping the leather off his plastron, but managed to keep himself cool.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked as he plopped down on the sofa along with Mikey. His little brother avoided eye contact but Leo could tell that he was listening.

"A shower, unless you think that's another bad idea?" Leo shot back angrily.

Raphael let out a low growl in response. However, Donatello boldly interrupted, "Can we please drop it already?"

"No." Raphael quickly said. "That was a stupid choice, Leo, and you know it."

The blue clad turtle glared at his brother. "So I was suppose to go in charging without thinking of the consequences, Raph? It might be your style, but I'm not going to jeopardize the safety of the team-"

"Blow it out your shell!" Raphael shouted. Mikey winced.

Leo sighed, feeling a bit annoyed and beyond aggravated. "Donnie? You can't really believe that Raph is right, right?"

Donatello hesitated, which surprised the older turtle. Was Donnie seriously considering it? "I'm not saying Raph is right, Leo, but maybe we should have taken a more practical approach."

"My way wasn't practical?" Leo snapped back.

"You're asking for my opinion! Don't start yelling at me!" Donatello shouted.

"I can't believe you. You guys don't know how hard it is for me. You think being a leader is a walk in the park? I'm sick and tired of you guys not appreciating me, not appreciating what I do for this team. What I do revolves around your safety and making sure the job is done right."

Raphael made a loud 'pssh-' while Mikey shifted uncomfortable, staring into the television with his hands glued together in thought. Donatello had walked away from Leo, his anger boiling up to a peak and decided to seek refuge in his lab before he lashed out again.

"You know, Leo, I hear from you is 'blah blah why me'. For such a fearless leader you sure do whine all the time." Raphael said coldly.

Leo stared at his brother, completely speechless and a bit hurt by his words. What hurt most was that fact that Mikey didn't even speak up to at least defend him. So they all felt like this? Was he really just whining? He frowned a little and grabbed at his shoulder belt again before turning away from his brothers.

He walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door and locked it. He unhooked the belt from his shoulder, then around his waist. His mind lingered on his brother's words, the mental image of his silent brother and Raphael's retaliation. He began to unwrap the bandages around his hands and feet slowly. Lastly, his bandana.

Was he really a bad leader? He just wanted his brothers to be safe; he didn't want to rush in, but he blew it. Like many times before, he missed. Leo sighed and tossed the dirty bandages to the ground and turned on the water. He tried not to think about it as much. It was done with and he couldn't change the past.

He watched the water fill up slowly, it was warm but not to hot as he put a finger under the faucet. Once it was filled, he got inside and washed himself. Anger still flooded inside him, scrubbing angrily at his skin to get rid of the dirt and sweat. What did Raphael know about being a leader? He already knew he was a terrible one. Why did his words sting at him so viciously. And Donnie! He was suppose to be the smart one, why didn't he-

"Ugh! Stop thinking about them." Leo growled to himself. "You did what you had to. Even though the mission was a complete failure... at least everyone got back in one piece." He said sadly. He ceased his scrubbing and rinsed himself off with clean water. Once he was finished, he climbed out of the tub and drained the water. He felt a little better now that he was clean. He grabbed one of the towels from the rack and dried himself off. He really needed his shell to be scrubbed, but really didn't want to ask for one of his brothers considering they were all upset. It was such a pain to ask for too.

He disguarded his bandages into the bin and grabbed his mask and equipment. He stepped out from the bathroom and risked a looking over towards the main room. Raphael and Mikey were gone. He was kind of hoping to catch Mikey by himself to ask him what he thought about the whole thing. He was actually a little scared to hear it though. He was already guessing what his little brother would say. Raphael was so easy at manipulating the younger brother to his side.

The main room was empty so he plopped down in front of the television and flickered through the channels to try and see if his favorite series was on. The search didn't last long since they only had a few channels to surf through. He reluctantly stayed on the afternoon news, then began to put his padding and belt back on him. He tried to ignore the quick set of footsteps coming into the main room.

Leo easily identified them as Raphael and scowled at the screen unintentionally. He could practically feel the red clad turtle's eyes burn at the back of his head. A sudden obnoxious 'hmph' sounded behind him.

"Something wrong?" Leo dared ask the hot headed turtle but kept his eyes on the screen.

"Besides you stupid and crappy leadership skills. Nah." Raphael took a seat behind Leo and slumped back into a lazy position. Leo let out a slow and controlled exhale to calm himself then remained silent.

"Oh, sorry, and the fact that you didn't apologize." Raphael added.

Leo turned his head towards him with a glare, "Apologize?" He repeated and laughed. "About what? If anything you should be the one apologizing."

"To you? Yeah right!" Raphael barked.

"So I'm the only one at fault here? Everything is my fault?"

"I guess it is because, hey, you really are a stupid leader to begin with. You make the stupid decisions."

Leo shot up to his feet quickly, still glaring at his brother but deepened into a look of pure fury. Raphael was unfazed by his brother's sinister look, but he was ready if Leo decided to do anything. Predictably, Leo didn't.

The blue turtle grabbed his swords once he fixed his belt around his shoulder then tucked them away. He needed a bit of time to himself, away from the lair and away from his brothers. He felt like he was going to pop from Raphael's constant bickering.

"Running away? How noble!" Raphael shouted back as Leo made his way out from the lair without another word. His breathing became heavy as he walked through the abandoned subway station. Walking wasn't helping him so he broke out into a run.

Leo ran through the tunnels, jumping and climbing, anything to keep his mind from gushing overboard with anger. He clenched then unclenched his fists before grabbing hold of the ladder. He lifted himself up and climbed up. Some fresh air would do him some good. Definitely a must.

Leo hauled himself up and out from the hole then placed the cover back on. It was nearly ten at night outside and very dark. Perfect time to go out and relax for a few.

As he cautiously walked through the alley way, he felt his mood immediately lift. His anger was slowly washing away at the feel of a calming and just right breeze surrounding him. His body didn't shake nor did his hands. He felt completely relaxed in his own moment. He sighed and gave a small smile. A rooftop run would be great.

He climbed up to the roof of one of the apartments that wasn't too far from where he had first entered. He made his way up before pausing and taking in the night scenery.

Leo began to stretch out his arms and legs. Working out the kinks before racing across the rooftops and towards the inner city. It was a lot more crowded, but at least it gave him something to enjoy and look around to. As he felt himself relax and ease up, he failed to notice another presence behind him from a distance.

The body stepped a little closer, wielding a short blade behind them and a mask covering her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

He was running himself to the point of exhaustion. His legs burned at each step and his chest ached. Leo landed another jump before taking a moment to rest, taking quick steps into a walk around the roof to ease his racing heart. He calmed down after a few minutes, easing into a slow walk till he sat down and stretched out his legs. He wasn't even sure what time it was now, but it was still dark. It was also getting a little cold.

Leo stretched out again then bounced back to his feet, groaning at the dull ache in his knees and walked over to the edge of the roof. He felt like he needed more time to think, just more time to be by himself to collect his thoughts and reflect. However, he didn't want to make his father worry and it was getting past curfew. As he readied himself to jump, he caught the sound of wind trailing behind metal.

He quickly moved away from the edge towards the left, avoiding the attack and gaining some distance. His balance was not disturbed, but only a mixture of surprise and anger made him distracted.

Karai stood in front of him, twirling her blade from one hand to the other and took a step forward. He stepped back again. An ugly glare was visible on the kunoichi's face and a mask covered her gritting teeth.

Leo grabbed both of his katanas, staring back and looked frustrated. "Come to talk?" He asked her, tilting his head a little.

Karai snorted, "Not even close." She replied. She charged forward, swiftly carrying her blade out again and slicing it towards him.

Leo dodged the attack and countered with a forward lunge of his blade. Karai blocked it with her sword, sending one sword hand to the side then roughly kicked him in the chest.

Leonardo was pushed back, grunting and getting back into position again. She attacked again, her movements were quick but they weren't organized. She was striking out of anger and determination to catch the turtle off guard. Leo quickly recognized this.

"Stop this!" Leo cried out. He didn't want to fight her. He knew why she was angry, he didn't need an explanation.

"No!" She said simply. Her eyes narrowed even further, charging again and slamming her blade into the crossed swords that blocked the downward attack. Leo pushed back while his arms shook from the force. "I should have just killed you." Karai sneered.

Leo's eyes widened at the statement though he wasn't shocked.

He kept up with her quick attacks as she did the same. Though most of his stamina was gone from his late run, he wasn't doing too bad of a job of avoiding her. He could tell that it was annoying her. Listening to the frustrated growls and snarls from the kunoichi, Leo knew she was getting more desperate now. He did a quick back flip on to the edge of the rooftop and stood.

"I don't want to fight you."

"You really don't have a choice now." She said. Her blade was lowered a little as she began to pace in front of him. "You used me as a distraction, you nearly killed my father and betrayed my trust in you. I thought you were better than that."

Leo kept silent. His brow knitted as he listened.

"It doesn't matter now. I thought you were different."

She lunged forward, swiping her sword at his chest but only managed to cut air. He jumped over her, landing on his feet and twirling back to clash his katana into her own. They were locked once again only this time, Karai allowed him to push him back. He was confused. Seeing his change of expression, she couldn't help but chuckle. Her hand darted behind her before lashing out unexpectedly.

A thick cloud of powder overwhelmed him. He inhaled the cloud and coughed out from the harsh powder that blinded him and sent him reeling back to get away. His lungs were full from the powder, clouding his brain and making his eyes burn and become painful. He cried out and hastily rubbed at them to get rid of some of the blindness.

Before he could move, he felt a hard kick to his temple. Leo fell to his side, landing on his shoulder and winced loudly. He opened his eyes, but could hardly see what was in front of him besides the concrete. Leo grabbed his weapons again, swaying as he stood back up and sliced at the air in front of him. He didn't catch anything, but he knew Karai was still lingering.

"This the only way-" He coughed violently at the ground, "you know how to fight? Like a coward?"

Leo heard her chuckle again and twisted around to cut at the direction he heard it from. Instead of cutting, he was knocked back again without warning. Leo felt a hard kick to his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and landed on his carapace. He heard the loud scrap as he was sent back a few feet away from her.

Wasting no time at the advantage, Karai pinned the turtle down and aimed the blade at his beak. Leo could see the figure on top of him, but it was mainly blurry. He only became aware of his defenseless state, realizing that his katanas had been knocked out from his grasp.

"Father was right about you. You're nothing but animals!" Karai spat angrily.

Leo tried pushing her off, but instead was met with a sharp pain in his shoulder. She cut into the exposed flesh, digging and turning her weapon with a satisfying grin behind her mask. Leo cried out in pain, grabbing the blade with his hand and tried to yank it off, but she kept it still.

"Arrghh!" She began to cut downwards. A sickening sound of flesh being sliced and crying out followed.

"I will make you suffer, Leo. You'll regret betraying me. You and your brothers." Karai pulled the blade out from his shoulder and struck him hard at his temple. Leo tried to protect himself, protecting his face from the attack with one of his hands and looked away.

Karai grabbed his shoulder strap and shook him violently. "Pathetic." She hissed.

Leo shot up and grabbed her neck with his trembling hand. He didn't apply pressure, just to catch her off guard. Karai jerked back, making her slip off him, but also swung her blade. It cut deep into his plastron, slicing open his stomach as well and partially at his side. Blood quickly pooled at their feet, coating her blade and staining skin. Leo cried out again, holding the wound and fell to his side. Karai watched, hesitating but also feeling accomplished.

Ignoring the blood on her weapon, she placed it back into its sheath. "You deserve this." She said firmly. She glared at the bleeding turtle before turning away. "If the blood loss does not kill you, my poison will, _mutant_."

Leo lifted his head, watching her leave and hearing her words echo. He looked back to his wound and at his blood drenching his hand. He was losing a lot of blood. His breathing became heavy as he tried to calm his aching body. His entire plastron was burning as well as his entire arm and making head movement painful.

He worked through the pain and brought himself up into a sitting position. He quickly unwrapped the wrappings around his wrists, his fingers felt clumsy and his eye sight blurred. It was difficult trying to get the wrappings around his entire carapace to cover his stomach region. He worked on getting the bandages off his feet to use as well. His entire body shook violently in pain, tears collected but didn't fall from his eyes. He was furious.

The bandages weren't enough to cover the wound, blood already stained them. He began to take off his belt, strapping it a little higher to try and stop the bleeding. Anything to cover it and give him some time. He had to get back to the sewers. Leo knew he was far from the lair from this side of the city. He had to hurry. He swept his hand around the belt, trying to find his phone but it was missing.

"No..." He pleaded with himself. He couldn't have lost it, especially now when he needed it the most.

Leo angrily growled and held his damaged shoulder. It was bleeding badly and his entire arm felt like dead weight. Lifting it was painful so he let it drag limp at his side. He lifted himself off the ground, holding on to the ledge as he did and groaning. Blood seeped through the bandages, dropping down his legs and staining his feet.

He had to hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting incredibly hard to move his arms.

Leo moved slow as he climbed down towards solid ground. His body protested and ached at each movement, yet he carried on. He was on the verge of passing out. Blood still dripped from his wounds and his entire right arm was nearing to be useless at this point. Leo struggled to keep himself together but his limit was close.

"Almost…" He mumbled to himself. Leo placed his foot down at the edge of the fire escape when suddenly, his grip against one of the bars slipped. His reaction time was slowed as he reached for it again but missed. He fell back and landed on his shell. His body convulsed in agony. He felt himself tighten as pain washed over him, making him scream as he held his shoulder. He turned on his side, careful as he did, and began to pick himself up. If he was going to be passing out, he'd rather it being hidden and in the safety of familiar territory than on the surface.

He had to hurry home.

Leo dragged himself over to the manhole and pried it open. He had zero strength left in him, but his determination helped him to carry on. He just wished he could think straight.

He didn't bother putting the cover back on and jumped down carefully onto the pavement below. He was out of sight now, just a few miles now. He groaned and held himself against the wall with one hand over his stomach. Blackness was settling at the corner of his eyes and an awful copper taste kept rising up his throat. He swallowed it down, knowing it was blood and it made him want to vomit. He had to get home, but every part of him just wanted to lie down. He felt so tired.

Leo grabbed his shoulder and pressed his thumb into the wound. His eyes widened in pain, but he silenced himself from a cry. He kept rubbing against the open cut; blood oozed out and coated his arm as it dripped down. It was the only way to keep himself awake and rid himself from his defeated thoughts. He just had to hurry. Leo inhaled sharply and continued.

He moved away from the wall, no longer using it as an aid, but was careful about his footing. The only sounds that accompanied him were his slow shuffled footsteps and his heavy breathing. Inside his mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. He thought of Raphael, the argument and the stupid mission. He thought of Mikey and Donnie. Their disappointed faces.

Then he felt a surge of anger fill him as he thought of the kunoichi that did this to him. Another mistake he had done, now she acted out in revenge. Maybe… he deserved this?

He stopped as an overwhelming throb of pain began to grow in his stomach. Leo fell forward, his arms automatically stretched out to catch him, but still ended up hitting his head against concrete. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as a powerful wave of pain crippled him. Blood found its way up his throat again, making him choke and hastily spit out his life source.

Fire was eating him inside.

His body didn't have the strength to move anymore and merely trembled as the pain became too much. This was it… he was going to die alone, miles away from his family and home.

Alone.

Leo turned his head to the side and breathed deep and slow breaths to try and calm himself. Soon enough he felt himself give into exhaustion. His body became boneless and still.

It was getting late.

Donnie looked back at his computer screen with a worried expression. It had been several hours since their brother stormed out of the lair and they had yet to receive any news of his whereabouts. Raphael had forbidden the genius to call him, saying he was fine and they shouldn't worry. However, somewhere in his gut he knew that his brother might have ran into trouble. He didn't want to argue with Raphael, it was pointless. Mikey was worried as well, but was blindly optimistic of his older brother's return.

"He's Leo, dude." The youngest replied. "Besides if he needed help, he would call, right?"

The youngest had a point. Leo was well trained and skilled enough to take care of himself. He also had faith in his brother to know that if anything were to become too much for him to handle, he would call his siblings for help. Donatello put his T-phone down and sighed. Would it kill the blue clad turtle to at least call them? Maybe an explanation as to why he was staying past curfew?

Donnie had to come up with a lie to cover for his brother even a visual aid. He stuffed Leo's bed with pillows and items to make it look like the oldest was actually asleep in his room. Splinter took one look inside before closing it with somewhat of a satisfaction. Donnie wasn't sure if his lie worked or not. It was hard to tell what their father was thinking.

The purple banded turtle was tired as well but couldn't bring himself to sleep. After an argument within himself, he dialed his brother's number and sat in his computer chair.

"Come on, Leo." Donatello begged. He closed his eyes as he listened to the low ringing sound. Instead of being the familiar voice message, the mobile rang with three low beeps. It was disconnected? Impossible. He made sure that each and every one their phones would be functional whenever they left the lair. But did he check Leo's?

His heart sank. No, he didn't.

Donnie ran out of the lab, "Raph!"

Raphael was snapped awake and sat upright with wide eyes. "What?!" He shouted back.

"Leo's phone. It's disconnected."

The tempered turtle raised a brow ridge in thought before he glared at the younger turtle. "So?"

Donatello bit back. "So?!" He huffed. "So, Leo's phone might have been damaged, Raph! He might be in trouble and can't call us."

Raphael thought for a moment, his stomach turned uncomfortably at the thought and possible reality. Or it might have just been Donnie's faulty connection? Raph didn't dare tell his brother that though. He grabbed his own T-phone and quickly dialed the oldest brother's number and waited. _Leo, you better pick up or I'll-_

Nothing.

Raphael shot up from the sofa as he stared down at his phone in a mix of confusion and panic. Donatello quickly got in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulder. "It might be nothing, but we all know that if it gets past 3 o'clock then-"

"We have to find him now!" Raphael growled at him.

"No! I mean- I know! But we can't make a scene. I don't want Mikey to start freaking out and I already lied to Splinter about Leo going to bed early. Just wait two more hours, Raph, then we'll both go look for him. Alright?"

Raphael sighed, anger still etched into his face, but he reluctantly nodded and sat back down. The red masked turtle still tried reaching Leo with his phone, hanging up and redialing... hanging up and redialing.

Donatello walked back into his lab and tried to calm himself. What if it was nothing? Then why would Leo make them worry like this? He felt like rushing to Splinter's room and telling him. He would rather do a thousand back flips tonight then waste any time they had in order to find their possibly hurt brother.

"I know you can handle yourself out there. I… I'm sure you're okay." Donatello reassured himself. He sat down at his desk and crossed his arms on the table then rested his head on top of them. The phone was tightly clenched in his hand, waiting for his brother to call him back. The grip loosened as he fell asleep, the device hanging loosely at his fingers then clattered down.

Raphael stared down at the phone, still dialing… waiting for his brother to answer.

His eyes closed and he rested back. The sound of the disconnected call rang through the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo didn't come back.

Donnie had stayed up all night, drifting in and out of slumber as he stared at the clock and at his phone. Leo hadn't called, texted, or gave them any notification to show that he was alright. That was red flag to them and Splinter quickly caught on.

"Where is your brother, Donatello?" Splinter had asked the genius.

Donnie looked up at his father with a frown and a look of guilt. He had lied to him in his face and now he had to tell the truth about their brother's disappearance.

"He's gone." Donnie said.

His eyes narrowed, "Gone where?"

"I… I'm not sure-"

"Enough with the lies, Donatello, tell me where your brother is!"

Donnie flinched at the harsh tone and clenched his hands around the T-Phone. "I'm telling the truth, Sensei, Leo went out and… and he-" Donnie swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "He didn't come back…"

The purple clad turtle could see the worry starting to settle on his father's face. He was also upset that his son had lied to him. It was unlike Leo to disobey curfew unless absolutely necessary or possibly the eldest was in need of help. Donatello remained silent as his father tried to calm his worried mind. Panicking was never good, especially since the boys were in need of guidance now. He placed his paw on Donnie's shoulder.

"You must find your brother, Donatello, bring him back." His voice was calm and smooth. He didn't want to alarm his son, but he feared that time might be of the essence. "Go now." The purple clad turtle quickly nodded and hurried to find his brothers to begin the search.

When he finally awoke, he felt as if his body had been engulfed in fire. He was shivering, sweat pooled on him and drenched his skin, yet it did nothing to release the burning feeling. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on a small creature that crawled besides him and rubbed at its fur.

A large gray rat neared him, but Leo was too exhausted and in pain to swat the creature away. He wasn't sure how long he had laid there. A minute, an hour, or perhaps a day? He groaned softly and attempted to move his arms. They were at his sides and heavy to lift, but nothing held them down.

Leo felt something scurry up his shoulder then sit at the rim of his shell. The rat was applying pressure to his shoulder wound, but not enough to actually harm him. "Get off…" Leo tried lifting himself up a little to move the creature away.

The rat began to claw at his wound. Scraping its nails against his already damaged skin and bite. Leo cried out and rolled on his shell to fend the rat off and away.

The rat leaped away from Leo and landed at his feet. He held his wound, worried that the rat might bite at him again, but it didn't. It was frightened off and shrieked wildly into the darkness of the tunnels.

He lifted his head up and looked around. His memory was slowly starting to come to him again, giving him an overwhelming sense of dread as he realized just how far away he was from home. His brothers were probably wondering where he was. And his father too.

He had to get up, but his body was refusing. He felt himself shake as he let go of his wound and let his hand fall to the ground to steady himself. Blood had drenched his entire plastron and his thighs. His wound was still bleeding, how was he even alive? Leo looked away, not wanting to gawk at it for too long or else it hurt more. He had nothing else to wrap around it.

He bared his teeth at the ground and grunted in pain as he began to lift himself up. His vision blackened for a second as he did. His brain was telling him to just stop, but he wouldn't listen. Everything about it was wrong. It didn't feel right, but he knew he would die in this spot if he didn't move. The thought of getting eaten by rats made him cringe.

Leo was able to get himself up and leaned against the wall to try and keep himself standing. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be left here alone without his brothers. The last thing he ever did was fought and argue with them.

_I can't do this…_

His legs wouldn't even move properly. Was he burning inside?

_I'm going to die here… I'm so stupid.._

He shuffled his feet, slowly making his way on the pavement and clinging against the wall. He took long and sharp breathes as he walked. He paid more attention to his feet, making sure he didn't trip over himself as his foot shifted forward and trembled as he applied his weight. This was the only way he could ever make it back home.

His skin was starting to feel as if needles were penetrating through him; stabbing at every inch of him and entering his body. Every movement was slowly starting to become more and more painful.

_Poison…_

Leo had thought Karai hadn't actually poisoned him. He foolishly processed the words as a metaphor to their distaste for one another. He could laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. The slice in his plastron wasn't meant to kill him, but to make him suffer. The shoulder was just an added bonus.

Leo exhaled shakily as he lifted his head up to watch where he was going. How much time did he actually have then? He tried to go a little faster on his footing. His heavy breathes echoed through the sewer tunnels.

He was beginning to get dizzy.

Was he hyperventilating?

He had to calm down or else he was going to make his situation worse. His stomach churned painfully and his throat burned. He could taste blood and bile. Leo refused to stop and purge himself. He didn't have time.

Even then he was scared that he might not get back up.

He was nervous.

His paws trembled and his thoughts lingered on the uncertainty of what his sons might find. He knew his son was in trouble. Leonardo was a clever child and trusted him to know his own limits in battle. He wouldn't engage if he knew he couldn't handle it. However, Leonardo was known to be a little over confident. Splinter rubbed his eyes and hung his head. It had been nearly 4 hours since his sons had left the lair in search of Leonardo. Not a word was given of their progress if there was any.

"Leonardo… my son… please return home."

He was no longer able to mediate or even sit still. His own mind screamed at him to go along with his sons in the search, but he stayed. Something told him to remain home and wait for his son's return. They would find Leonardo. He was sure of it. He stood and walked out of the dojo. His ears were flattened as he looked towards the main room.

His ears perked up at the sound of something heavy hitting the turnstiles at the entrance. His nose immediately picking up the overwhelming scent of blood.

"Sensei…"

His child's blood.


	5. Chapter 5

He remembered Raphael getting hurt when they were smaller. He was crushed in between two steel beams that they were playing around at. He remembered the blood. Raphael was still awake, though he felt complaining of feeling so tired. Leo had to stay with him to keep him from falling asleep. He knew falling asleep was bad now. He had to keep his brother awake. Luckily, Donnie was quick enough to get their father and save Raph. But there was a lot of blood...

Leo felt the warm liquid seep between his fingers as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. Splinter had held the eldest close to his body as they hurried into Donnie's lab. Leo could see darkness cloud around the corners of his vision, he felt tired, but he could hear his father telling him to fight it. He wished he could speak properly, he wished he could tell him he had been fighting just to get here.

His legs gave out, but Splinter was strong enough to lift Leo and set him down on the table. Leo groaned, still holding his stomach in pain and panting heavily. His eyes narrowing, threatening to close and just fall asleep.

"My son, please do not close your eyes." He heard his father say.

Leo only nodded in response and opened his eyes a little more. He didn't watch but he could feel his father begin to undo the belt, then unwrap the wrappings around his plastron. He knew his father was trying to help, but the pain was blinding, making him tense up and gasp. Leo felt Splinter's paw on his good shoulder, bringing him to relax back down on the table.

"Be still." He said softly. Leo trusted him with his life and obeyed without question.

Splinter began tossing the dirty wrappings out of the way and brought over clean towels to apply pressure to the wound. He could tell his son was in a lot of pain and the shoulder wound needed to be looked after as well. However, it wasn't bleeding as bad as the one on his belly. It was a large cut and he could tell from Leo's color that he had lost a lot of blood. It coated him like a second layer of skin. Dried and staining his poor child. He would worry about cleaning him later.

"Hurts…" Leo mumbled.

"I know, Leonardo." Splinter replied, again his voice was soft and calm to his son even though he was worried and panicked. The blood had begun to stain the towels now, but it was getting less around the wound. Splinter carefully cleaned it, then began to wash it down with water and clean again. There was a permanent gap in Leo's plastron that he couldn't fix himself but at least he had stopped the bleeding now. He could see Leo struggle with the pain, sweat beading on his forehead as he jerked and convulsed at random. Splinter did his best to wrap it till Donatello could come home. He prayed it was soon.

The wound on his shoulder was much easier to tend to. It would require some stitching, which he was good at, though he couldn't do it with Leo now thrashing around as if he were on fire.

"Leonardo?" The rat placed his hand over his chest, feeling how hot he suddenly became and the rapid puffs of air he tried to collect into his lungs. He left Leonardo quickly to grab another clean towel and run it under cold water. It was the least he could do for now. He wasn't sure if it was a quick fever or perhaps something else. He placed the towel on top of his son's forehead; it did little to help but it did calm Leo down some.

He rubbed carefully at Leo's damaged shoulder, cleaning the wound and being careful around the damaged skin. As he did, he heard the sounds of his sons coming into the lair, hurrying around to look for him perhaps.

"Boys!" Splinter called to them urgently.

"Sensei?" Donnie called back. He quickly ran towards his lab and saw Splinter and… Leo!

"Guys! Splinter found Leo!" Donatello said to them, beckoning for them to come inside.

Raphael flew past Mikey and Donnie to hurry and see his brother. He wasn't expecting to see him like this.

Leo was still covered in blood and looked like a mess. His skin seemed lighter, almost a lime green and sick looking. Raphael's hand hovered over the large cut in his plastron that was semi covered by the bandages. He looked up to see his father, working on stitching up a large wound in his shoulder as well.

"What happened?" Raphael asked him. He moved closer to Leo's face, running a shaky hand over his brother's head. "He's burning up…"

"Is he conscious?" Donatello moved Raphael aside to check on Leo's eyes. "Leo? Who did this to do? Can you tell us what happened?"

Leo opened his eyes a little more again to see his brothers. His brothers… finally. His fingers twitched, his arm moved slightly to try and reach Donnie's hand.

Mikey was the only one who saw this and hurried to his brother's side to grab it. He squeezed tightly, tears already in his eyes as he looked at his damaged brother.

Raphael's voice brought him back. "Who did this, Leo!?" He asked more forcefully.

"Raphael!" Splinter warned.

"I'll beat the living crap outta 'em. I'll make sure they will suffer for this." Raphael growled under his breath.

Leo closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips to try and speak. "'rr- ai.."

"What?" Raphael rubbed Leo's head again.

"Out now." Splinter said, standing up to his full height. He pointed towards the door and glared down at Raphael. Raph seemed to have shrunk a little and unwillingly left his brother's side. Donatello watched his brother go, then nervously stared back up at his father, as did Mikey.

"Sensei…"

"I have helped Leonardo to the best of my abilities.." He sounded almost defeated, which scared Donatello.

"Don't worry. I can take it from here." He quickly said. Mikey looked beyond frightened, he looked terrified. His hands shook and he remained uncharacteristically silent. He never saw his brother this broken, he never saw this much blood ever, and it scared him.

Splinter stood up and walked around the table towards the youngest. He placed a paw on his shoulder, "Come, Michelangelo." It wasn't as soft as the tone he took to Leo. Donnie knew his father didn't want Mikey to linger on the sight of their damaged sibling.

Mikey didn't want to leave Leo. Donatello helped unhinge his tight hold on Leo's hand, allowing Splinter to help guide Mikey away with an arm over his shoulder. Donatello quickly got to work on helping his brother. He carefully began to unwrap some of the bandages to see the large wound on his stomach and cringed. It looked as if it cut deeper than expected.

Leo had fallen unconscious, finally slipping into darkness to rest, but it was anything but comfortable. His body with burning, he could feel it from the inside out. He was sure that his chest was going to explode from the overwhelming pressure that was building inside him. He could hear his brother's voice even through the darkness, but he couldn't respond.

Was his body finally giving up now? He was in so much pain... but he couldn't just give up. His family…

The voice was going away. He couldn't hear his brother anymore as he sank deeper.

_'Donnie…'_


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael closed his eyes, trying not to look down at his weakened brother as he held him down. His body was convulsing for the third time since his return. Donatello was having trouble stitching up Leo's wound because of his brother's seizures and asked Raph to help him so he could finish. They both knew something else was at work here. Donnie knew he would figure it out once he was done patching up his brother, though he noticed his health was rapidly declining in a matter of hours.

"Donnie, hurry up." Raph barked at his brother.

Leo was calming down, but looked to be in terrible pain. His eyes were tightly shut and his breathing was erratic and laborious. Raph gently stroked his brother's forehead, feeling the uncomfortable warmth and frowned. Donnie had finished up the last of the stitching, then began to wrap it. He would worry about fixing Leo's plastron later after he knew that there wasn't any infection to deal with.

"It sounds like he can't breathe." Raph said.

"Is there anything in his airway?" Donnie moved to him to check himself. He gently moved Leo's head up, and checked his throat. He felt tense and stiff. Raph kept his hand against Leo's chest and waited.

"We need a ventilator. But I… I don't have one." Donnie kept his hand under Leo's chin as he tried to think of some type of solution.

"Can he stop breathing because of losing blood? Don, you gotta tell me what to do to help." Raphael stared up at his purple clad brother. He would do anything to help. He was scared to think that Leo might stop breathing at any moment.

"I just need you to watch him while I run some tests. Raph, his condition is worsening rather than improving and I don't have the faintest idea why." Donnie explained. "We still don't know who did this to him." He added gravely.

Raphael's eyes narrowed at the mention, but he promised his father that he wouldn't stir up this conversation. They would worry about getting revenge later. Leo was more important.

"Just… just go do what ya gotta do. Hurry."

His genius of a brother set out to collect some blood from Leo. Raph remained by Leo's side, rubbing his forehead and keeping his head tilted back. He could tell his brother was experiencing very bad pain. He kind of wished he was unconscious. At least he would get some rest, but Raph was scared he wouldn't be able to wake up.

After a few minutes, Donnie returned back and collected a large vial of blood from Leo. Leo had woken up a little, his arm jerked and Raph held him still again.

"Leo? Can you hear me?" Donnie asked him.

He nodded.

"We're doing all we can to get you better, alright? Try not to fall asleep for a few minutes. Can you do that?" Donnie asked him, smiling at his sick brother the best he could.

Leo nodded again. His eyelids fluttered before widening a little. Donnie would give anything to let the eldest rest his tired and hurt body, but he needed him awake for a while.

Donnie walked back to his desk and paused when he saw his little brother peeking inside the lab. Donnie froze and looked back. Mikey opened the door up a little more, his eyes were red and his mask was askew a bit. He looked up at Donnie with sad eyes and a guilty expression of being caught. Splinter had forbidden the youngest to venture into the lab. Mikey, however, felt his heart being eaten up with anxiety and concern for his brother. He couldn't stay away.

Donnie sighed but didn't say anything as Mikey entered the room. He could understand that he was worried about Leo.

"I just wanted to see him." Mikey mumbled. "I couldn't sleep. Master Splinter said he was getting better. I just wanted to see it for myself."

Raph and Donnie exchanged looks. "Yeah. Yeah, Mikey, he's getting there." Raph quickly said. Leo coughed heavily in response and made the others cringe.

Mikey walked towards the cot and smiled. His brother looked pale still, but not as bad as before. Mikey grabbed Leo's hand, feeling how hot he was but he knew it was probably being he was healing, right? Leo was staring back at him, but he didn't say anything. He squeezed his little brother's hand as he breathed in and out dryly.

"I'm so happy we found you, bro." Mikey said. Tears dropped down his cheeks, but a smile was still visible. "I love you."

Donnie's shoulders dropped a little and his jaw clenched as he listened. Leo was still ill, but he couldn't tell Mikey that. The longer he waited, the more Leo was in danger of slipping away.

Raphael seemed to have read his mind. He placed a hand over Mikey's shoulder, "Donnie needs to run some tests on Leo, ya know, just to make sure he's okay. Are you hungry?"

Mikey nodded and reluctantly let go of Leo's hand. "Yeah, okay." Raph wrapped his arm over Mikey's shoulder and led him out the lab. Raph closed the door behind them, leaving Donnie with Leo to himself. Donnie moved back to where his sick brother laid, resting a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. It was still the same.

"Mikey?" Leo said hoarsely.

"He's gone now." Donnie said to him. Leo nodded, though he looked a little disappointed. Donnie watched him curiously as he stroked his head.

"M' gonna throw up." Leo warned his brother.

Donnie quickly grabbed the trash bin by his desk and helped his brother turn on his side. Leo weakly grabbed the rim of the bin to pull it closer and vomited into it. Don placed a hand over his shell and rubbed.

Leo was trembling badly after he had finished. He lightly pushed the bin away from him, heaving and collected what little breath he had. Don put the bin down next to the cot and grabbed a few tissues. He wiped Leo's mouth and cleaned him since he was too weak to do this himself.

"You're okay now." Donnie said to him. Leo nodded weakly, but his heavy breathing continued. The purple clad brother wrapped the eldest in a blanket and went back to analyzing the blood. He was scared that Leo might choke on his own vomit now that he rested on his back. However, his wounds wouldn't heal if he rested on his side. It would do more damage. He would just have to listen and be cautious.

Leo could no longer keep himself awake and slowly drifted off to sleep. His breathing evened out, though it was anything but comforting. Donnie sighed and moved back to the table. He knew something else was at work here, though he feared that he might be on a time limit. He suspected a mild concussion though something else told him he needed to look deeper. He trained his eyes towards the microscope that settled on his desk.

He paused to stare intensely at the view before him. There was definitely something here that wasn't meant to be. However, he had never seen anything like it before. Don had to run more tests. He looked over his shoulder towards his brother, watching him twitch with awkward arm and leg movements.

Whatever this was was also attacking his nervous system. It narrowed it down a bit thankfully. Don bit hard into his knuckle, wracking his brain as he went through the list of possibilities. Poison. Someone must have poisoned him, but who and with what? He groaned and rubbed his forehead. Donnie knew he needed help and fast. Who else could he turn to?

He moved away from the desk and towards the counter near Leo's cot. He grabbed his T-Phone and quickly dialed April's number. "Please answer." Don mumbled to himself. He waited for what felt like an hour before she finally picked up.

"Donnie?" She asked, "What's up?"

"April, this is important, I need to talk with your dad."

"Dad?" April repeated in confusion.

"Can you guys come to the lair? Now? It's urgent. Leo's life is in danger and I need help." Donnie said, trying to remain calm as he explained.

"Alright. We'll be over there in a minute." She said quickly. She hung up before he could even say goodbye. He let out a shaky exhale and clutched the phone tightly to his chest. _Please hurry…_


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael held his brother carefully in his arms. He sat in the cot, Leo rested against his plastron and had his hand against his chest as he panted and struggled to breathe. Raph could tell it was difficult for him to sit up on his own now. Leo's strength was deteriorating fast and all Raph could do was keep him company till Donnie figured this out. Mr. O'Neil was here too which Raph hoped would mean they would figure it out faster.

He squeezed Leo's shoulder lightly and huffed. He hated waiting. Donnie was doing everything he could along with Mr. O'Neil.

Raph shifted a little, his arm was falling asleep, but he had to keep Leo elevated to avoid him choking. He kept on having violent fits and sometimes vomiting on himself. It was odd. Raph had always known Leo to take care of him or the others. Protecting them and making sure they were comfortable when they were sick. Now Leo was the one helpless and Raph felt a little scared. He didn't show it for the fear of Mikey seeing him. If Leo was awake, he could've seen right through him though... he always did.

Raph lifted his brother's head up a little and rested his forehead against Leo's. He sighed softly, rubbing his thumb against Leo's shoulder and listened to the heavy breaths his brother would take.

Leo was semi-conscious. He was exhausted for the number of seizures that wracked his body. Leo was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help.

"I'm sorry... for calling you a crappy leader..." Raph mumbled. "I didn't mean it. I say stupid things, you should know that by now."

Leo responded by moving his head towards Raph and nudging his beak against his plastron. Raph moved away, watching him closely with a sad stare. Leo's eyes were completely closed now and fell into a comfortable sleep next to his little brother. "I'm sorry.."

In the other room, Donnie and Mr. O'Neil were working vigorously on finding an answer. Donnie studied the samples with a careful eye, though he had already detected the foreign body in Leo's blood, he couldn't figure out what it was. It was obviously harmful and was attacking the nervous system which explained Leo's constant fits.

"This could take a few more hours, Donatello. I think it's best if we give your brother some medication for pain in the mean time." Mr. O'Neil said, his finger and thumb connected at his chin as he spoke.

The turtle sighed and looked away from the microscope. "What if he doesn't have another hour? Or minute?" He said aloud in worry. He hung his head and rubbed at his temple. "I have to figure this out..."

Kirby walked over to the troubled teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. I know we will. You're tired and I can tell. Why don't you go be with Leonardo and Raphael for a little while? I'll do my best here."

Donnie looked up at him. A sad smile appeared though he was reluctant to take a break. He wanted answers but he was really tired. He stood up and collected some of the data that they each wrote down while studying his brother's DNA. "I'll come back in 10 minutes. I need to check on him anyways. Thanks, Mr. O'Neil."

The man gave Donnie a reassuring smile before turning back to work. The turtles were counting on him to find some sort of answer. It really was a matter of life or death. Kirby sat down and began from scratch.

Donatello took a quick glance towards the man before turning away. He hoped he could figure this out in time. It was stressing him out. His hands were trembling slightly as he held the papers in his hands. Whatever was inside Leo was clearly organic. An alkaloid? It narrowed it down some but that was as far as he had gotten.

Donnie pushed open the door that led into their makeshift infirmary and saw Raphael first. His shell was facing him and he was leaning against the wall with Leo still in his hold.

Donnie hurried to them, seeing Leo's body shake and Raph's meant that the red turtle was keeping the other pinned. Don placed the notes on the table and climbed on the cot along with them. He held down Leo's legs gently and waited along with Raphael. Raph knew Don was there though his eyes were fixed on Leo's. His eyes were narrowed in pain and his mouth was partially opened in a silent cry of pain. Leo's body would relax for a second before convulsing again and arching himself as far he could till resting back. It lasted for a minute before it stopped completely. Leo let out a loud exhale and coughed.

"Easy, easy..." Donnie mumbled as he rubbed Leo's knee.

Once the eldest had calmed down, he nestled back into Raphael tiredly. Raph held his brother in a firm, yet gentle embrace as if he was trying to protect him from an unseen enemy.

"You find out what's wrong yet?" Raph asked him.

Donatello flinched, "N-not yet." He mumbled.

Raphael remained silent, still holding on to his brother though it was clear that he was angry. Donnie tried not to take it to heart.

"I need to check on his vitals-"

"M'not letting him go." Raphael muttered. His voice broke half way through the sentence and he pressed his beak against Leo's forehead.

"It's fine. I want to listen to his heart, then check his temperature." Don said carefully. He moved off the bed and walked to the counter with his equipment. He'd never seen Raph like this. He looked as if he was on the verge of breaking. Don walked back towards them, being careful with Leo's legs and slid behind him so that he could work. Raph was serious when he said he wouldn't let him go. His arms were shielding him and he eyed Donnie with a glare, watching him work.

"How many seizures did he have?"

"Four." Raph answered.

His eyes widened. Four was a lot, he could tell by how boneless Leo seemed. He was exhausted and at this rate, he would die from exhaustion before he could find a cure. He checked his brother's heartbeat, then listened to his breathing. Raph had moved just enough for Donnie to inspect Leo's eyes and color. He was a bit white and his eyes were glossy. Leo stared up at Donnie, his tongue peaked out to lick at his lips before attempting to speak.

"D-Donniee?"

"I'm right here." The purple turtle replied softly. He rubbed Leo's forehead gently with a small smile as he stared back at his sick brother.

"Shoulder hurts..." Leo mumbled, his face contorted into pain as he spoke.

"I'll check it out, okay? I'm going to give you some pain killers too." Donnie explained. Leo nodded before closing his eyes again.

"I already changed the bandage myself." Raph stated.

"Did you apply the ointment?"

Raph gave him a glare, "Yes." He spat. Donnie flinched back a little at the outburst and frowned. "Aghhh... sorry." Raph said, "I'm just tired and freaking angry."

"I understand. Don't worry. I am too. I'm working my shell off to find an answer and so is Mr. O'Neil." Donatello explained. "The best thing to do right now is to keep him comfortable."

Raph didn't say anything, his hardened expression didn't wither. Donnie set the things aside to begin studying the information while also keeping a watch out for Leo. After a few minutes had passed, Raph had fallen asleep himself, his grip on Leo didn't fail even as he slept. Donnie smiled at him, then turned back to his work when he caught a familiar figure at the door.

Mikey watched them quietly from the distance, a worried stare and looked a bit surprised to see Donnie staring back at him. Donnie beckoned for the youngest to come in. Splinter had told him not to, but knowing his little brother he just wanted to see how Leo was doing. Mikey closed the door behind him and hurried to the bed. He looked over Raph's shoulder to look at his big brother. He looked the same.

Mikey sat besides Donnie, grabbing his arm and lightly shaking it for his attention. "You'll fix him, right Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Of course, Mikey." Donnie said. He smiled to brighten the mood a bit, though Mikey surprisingly look down. Tears fell from his eyes, darkening a path on his mask as he cried quietly as he could so he couldn't wake the others.

"I'm scared." Mikey admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

Donatello rubbed Mikey's shoulder. "I am too. But don't worry. I'll figure this out and then we'll have the same big bossy brother in no time, okay?" Don said.

Mikey frowned, "Don't call him bossy, Donnie, please." He said nervously.

"Sorry." Donnie replied.

Mikey scooted closer to Donnie and wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, tears flowing down and wetting the genius, but let it be. He felt like crying too. He was trying so hard not to because he didn't want his little brother to see him. He gently patted Mikey's shell, giving him reassuring and comforting words. It was the least he could do. Donatello looked down at the paper, looking over and rereading the information. He felt as if he had it memorized already, the symbols and numbers already were tattooed into his eye lids as he slowly closed them. He didn't deserve sleep and he was sure the 10 minutes had long been up. He was just so tired.

"Donatello!"

His eyes shot open as he jumped. Mikey did the same, but clung on to Donnie for dear life at the surprise. Mr. O'Neil walked into the room with a large smile. "I found it!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Strychnine."

"Strychnine..."

"Yes! It's colorless and odorless so it was difficult to detect, it originates from a plant called Strychnos nux vomica. Though the plant isn't found in North America, only in southern Asia and India." Mr. O'Neil explained.

Donatello rubbed his forehead, "Strange, but what is the treatment to this?" He quickly asked. Normally, he would intrigued of the new finding, but Leo's life was in critical state.

Kirby shook his head, "The best way would probably to give him 50g of activated charcoal, though it's best that we give this to him directly rather than getting over the counter medications. I can get hold of some, but from the looks of it, Leonardo doesn't seem to have a lot of time left."

"W-what do you mean?" The turtle's eyes widened a little at the statement.

"Strychnine causes uncontrollably muscle spasms, which will eventually lead to asphyxiation. Unless you have some sort of ventilator, Donatello, your brother will die." Kirby explained sorrowfully.

"How quick do you think you'll be able to get the medicine?"

"An hour at the least, depending on traffic. I'll leave now, but-"

"I know." Donnie hung his head, trying to wrack his brain of how to keep his brother alive while Mr. O'Neil hurried to get the medicine. He was trusted that he would do his best. Kirby gave Donnie a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning to leave. Donnie bolted out to return to his brothers, who were waiting nervously for some answer.

Master Splinter and April had joined in the infirmary. Raphael was still holding on to Leo like before while Mikey laid next to him and looked to be asleep. April was kneeling on the floor with her arms crossed over the cot near Leo. She had her hand in his, her fingers dipped between his and squeezed lightly. Master Splinter was sitting in the corner, his eyes closed and his head hung a little.

Donnie opened the door fully, the soft creak alerted everyone and turned towards the door except Mikey. April stood up and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Donnie hugged her back though it was loose embrace, his worry still eating at his tired brain and body.

"Your dad figured it out." Donnie said to her though he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Raphael looked more lively and hopeful as did Splinter. April moved away, her eyes were red but a smile was now etched on her face. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we don't have a lot of time. He left to get the medicine already, but it's possible that Leo might..."

His voice trailed off as soon as he saw his father. His ears dropped ever so slightly, his hopeful ray had diminished in his eyes and replaced with dread. Raph's eyes were now on Leo, his lips were pressed tightly as if he was trying hard not to lose himself. "He'll make it." Raph said firmly. "He can do it."

"We have to watch him carefully. This is critical." Donnie said as he moved towards the bed.

Raph lifted his head up, glaring at the other turtle with bared teeth. "What do you think I've been doing then?" He shot.

"Raphael."

Master Splinter gave the hot tempered turtle a transfixed stare. Raphael stilled for a few seconds before looking away. Donnie understood his brother's frustration, he was too after spending nearly the whole day trying to figure out all this.

April grabbed Donnie's hand and guided him to one of the chairs to sit. Once he did rest, he wanted so badly to just fall asleep. A headache slowly formed, hard pounding behind his eyes and temples. He watched Leo stir and eyes flutter before resting again. The pain medication was at least giving him some relief. Now it was just a waiting game.

Splinter had left to gather some herbs to help Leo while they waited for Mr. O'Neil to return. Mikey had woke up after 10 minutes and remained laying down while he stared sadly at his ill brother. Leo's quick pants and pain filled groans were the only noises echoing through the room.

Raphael could feel his body shaking, though he wasn't sure if it was from the sickness or being cold. Raph had grabbed a blanket either way to cover him and resumed his guard duty. Everyone was paying close attention to the eldest. Any little hitch of breath made Donnie's heart stop in fear.

"R-Raph..." Leo whispered. His hand twitched upward to try and grab Raph's arm.

"M'here, bro." Raph said. He squeezed his arm lightly and managed to give his big brother a lopsided smile.

"Everything hurts."

"I know. Don't worry, just hang on a little more, okay?" Raph pleaded, "You'll get better, I promise, just hang on."

Leo stared at Raph, his eyes weren't focused though he seemed to understand. He nodded once and closed his eyes. Raph sighed and rested his beak against his forehead again, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin and sweat.

Donnie stood up and walked to the cot, he checked on the bandages around his waist. He needed to change them and the one on his shoulder too.

"April, can you get me the supplies on the table?"

"Yeah." She shot up from the chair and walked over to the table.

"Move him over a little so I can unwrap the bandages." Don told Raph. Raph gently eased Leo up a little, Mikey helped Donie unravel the gauze. Leo was quiet, but his breathing became rapid the more they moved him.

"Ahh!" He whimpered.

April handed Donnie the clean bandages and began to work. He cleaned the wound again, being extra careful around the healing, sensitive, and still bleeding skin. It wasn't a lot of blood thankfully. Leo grabbed hold of Raph's arm tightly, his body was trembling in pain as the air hit his damaged plastron. The added stress was making it difficult to stay conscious. His eyes rolled back and his back arched again. Raphael adjusted his hold on him, trying to calm him down, but he was already locked into place. Donnie hurried to finish wrapping up the wound again, his eyes took quick glances towards his brother as he worked.

"Check his pulse."

Raphael placed his two fingers against Leo's jugular, feeling the rapid yet fading throb. A harsh gurgle and choked sound came from his throat.

"Breath into him!" He hurried to tighten the wrappings then apply the strip to hold it down. Raphael carefully moved Leo down on to the bed and kneeled beside him.

"Wait!" Mikey suddenly called. He moved in front of Raph and began to push Leo on to his side and held him just a little over the bed. Before Raph could push his brother out of the way, Leo vomited violently onto the floor. There was hardly anything in his stomach to heave out.

"You're okay, Leo. Don't worry." Donnie mumbled as he rubbed his good shoulder.

Raphael held the top of Leo's shell to avoid him toppling over. Mikey patting him gently, tears threatening to run down as he stared at his brother.

Master Splinter entered the room and carried a small bowl that smelled strongly of lavender and rosemary. He set it down on the table and helped his sons lift Leo back on the bed and on his side. Leo was still arched, his body trembling but not as much as before. Splinter ran his hand over Leo's head, soothing him by his touch and mumbling reassuring words in Japanese.

It was now thirty minutes since Mr. O'Neil left to get the medicine for Leo. April wanted to call him; she was worried that Leo might give up before he could get here. April rubbed her eyes, staring at the main screen of her phone and finally put it down. If she did call it would only hold him back. She trusted her dad in knowing that he would get here on time.

The alluring scent of herbs calmed the atmosphere.

Leo thought back to when they were younger, when Raphael had gotten sick and Master Splinter had burned the herbs for him. The smell wasn't overwhelming, it made him want to sleep and just breath in the healing scent. For a moment, all he could feel was the aroma swirling around him, blanketing and protecting him.

It was the last thing he felt before pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirby came back.

Donnie had disappeared into his lab to help with the antidote. It would only take another 10 minutes to mix everything over. Raph really didn't pay any attention to the science-y stuff and explanations. He just wanted his brother better again. He wanted Leo to get well; he couldn't stand watching his brother slowly get weaker and weaker. He could barely lift his head without help.

Leo's face was in a permanent pained expression. His brows were knitted tightly and his mouth was open as he breathed in and out. His hands shook and his body was thin. April had shined more light on him to see his wounds. Raph noticed his brother's frail arms hugging himself as he shivered and frowned.

"His breathing is getting heavier." April warned. She placed her hand over Leo's forehead and felt his blazing skin.

Raph carefully lifted Leo into a sitting position between his legs. He held him up by wrapping his arms around him and putting his hands up against his chest. Leo was struggling to keep oxygen in his lungs, every breath burned painfully. He was getting light headed and dizzy.

April watched Leo's eyes widen slowly and dart around as if panicked. His hand weakly went up to his throat and coughed lightly. "..b-bree..breathhhee..." Leo mumbled.

His head moved back, resting it on Raph's shoulder with his neck exposed and shoulders slack. He was struggling to breathe.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out. "Donnie, hurry!"

April grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him into a loose hug. The younger turtle trembled in April's arms, scared to see Leo die in front of him, but he didn't want to think of that. No. He knew Leo would make it.

Raph rubbed Leo's arms, trying to get him to stay awake and responsive. He was shaking him a little on purpose. He really didn't know what else he could do to keep his brother active.

Leo just wanted to sleep. He was so tired and exhausted. His head felt like it was caving in; he could see the room spinning in front of him and his chest folding in. Breathing was becoming painful, he couldn't take it anymore.

Leo let out a weak cough and inhaled sharply. He rested back once again and closed his eyes.

The door bolted open once more and Donnie hurried into the room with a full syringe. "I got it! How is he?" He asked.

"Hurry! Just do the thing!" Raph snapped. Leo was limp in his hold, he could hear his raspy breath, but he wasn't limp.

Donnie ripped open one of the cotton balls and dumped alcohol on to it. He rubbed it on Leo's bicep to clean the area, then injected him. Leo was still unresponsive, the tiny puffs of air were the only sign of life from his brother. Donnie quickly cleaned the area again then closed it with a band aid. He set the needle down on the table beside them. He checked Leo's pulse and temperature every 5 minutes. Leo still wasn't moving.

Mr. O'Neil and Splinter walked into the room and watched. Splinter's ears were moved back, staring helplessly at his sons as they watched over their brother.

Kirby had left to set up an I.V for Leonardo and give the family some alone time. Leo's breathing had improved tremendously, but he was still extremely pale. Pain was still etched on his brother's face. Raph rubbed his hand over his forehead to try and soothe him. However, he wanted to see his brother open his eyes. He wanted Leo to at least mumble something, anything to show that he was alive. His breathing was quiet now, but much more fuller. He could see his chest rising and falling slowly and his body slowly relaxing. He wasn't tense anymore, that meant the cure was working, right?

Mikey had crawled over to his brothers and curled up by Leo's side. He wrapped his arm around Leo's waist and nuzzled into his side. Donnie waited and watched for any sort of changes. He hoped he hadn't been too late and Leo wouldn't suffer from permanent damage.

Kirby returned with a bag of fluids. He used a longer needle than the usual butterfly due to Leo's skin being thick. He was gentle as he inserted it, then wrapped it at the crook of his elbow. Raph felt Leo shudder as the fluids began to drain into his body.

"See. Told you you'd get better, Fearless." Raph whispered to him with a weak smile.

It was a waiting game that nobody complained about. Raph had reluctantly switched with April after Splinter ordered the hot head to shower and rest. April let Leo's head rest on her lap and rubbed carefully at his cheek. Donnie was sitting on the floor with his head against the bed as he slept. Everyone was tired now, but it was most peaceful sleep they had gotten since the whole event began.

April watched her father enter the room and smiled. "You guys did it." She said in a hushed tone. She didn't want to wake the others.

Kirby smiled back and yawned. "Yes, we did. I was scared I would come back to find that I... I was too slow." He admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't let them down, Dad." April said.

Her father's cheeks turned a bit pink. He reached out to gently mess with April's hair before turning to Donnie, who was slumped over. The turtle's fingers were reached out towards Leo's, who were slightly curled. Mikey was clinging to Leo's side with an arm over his plastron and tear stained cheeks. They were all tired.

"You sure you can stay up and watch?" He asked her.

April nodded. "Yeah. I'm not even tired. I really don't want to fall asleep and miss something. The guys are exhausted. It's the least I can do for them now."

Kirby nodded and kissed her head before leaving her.

The first thing he felt was heat.

He felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable. Sweat was coated over his forehead and neck. He groaned, trying to get away from it, but found he was trapped. Leo slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother next to him. Mikey was drooling on his stomach and his mask was on his forehead. The corner of Leo's mouth twitched, trying to smile, though he was too tired. He felt someone's hand glide over his head and over his cheek. Leo blinked and moved his head up a little as best he could to see who it was. The hand was too small to be Raphael's.

"Leo, you're awake!"

"A-April?" When... when did she get here? Leo's hand twitched, trying to make it corporate with him and and move. Instead, April grabbed his wrist to lift it up and hold his hand. She smiled down at him, squeezing his finger a little and laughed.

"I've been here a while, Leo. You were out the whole day." She said.

Leo blinked, confused for the moment before huffing and closing his eyes again.

"Leo?" Mikey mumbled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at his big brother, now moving around and animated, though sluggish. Leo opened his eyes into slits to stare at his baby brother and smile.

"H-hey..." Leo said. He lifted his other hand up to rest on Mikey's head. Leo hugged him closer and happily nuzzled him.

"Leo! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Mikey cried out. "I was so scared but I knew you would be okay! Don't scare me again, okay?" Leo cringed as Mikey brushed against his wound, but he loving rubbed the top of his brother's head and smiled. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I won't."

"I'm going to get Raph and Donnie!" Mikey said. He unglued himself from his brother and jumped off the bed and hurried out of the infirmary in search of his brothers. Leo couldn't stop his brother fast enough. He was still lethargic and weak. He couldn't even clench his hand without it shaking.

"I... I don't think I can stay awake..." Leo said tiredly. His eye lids dropped down again.

"Sleep. It's alright." April said to him. She rubbed his forehead to soothe him, though he was out like a light without assistance. "They'll be waiting for you."


End file.
